


Current Fashion

by Kalloway



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Yuuri has brought Yozak a few things.





	Current Fashion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/gifts).



"What did you bring me?" Yozak questioned as he leaned over Yuuri's shoulder to peer into the gym bag that Yuuri had managed to bring with him. 

"I didn't pick any of this out, my mother did." Yuuri sighed. "She was really enthusiastic about it." 

He had more to say about the entire situation, but his mother had seemed thrilled, Yozak seemed thrilled, and considering how often he relied on Yozak, well, better to have him happy. And well-dressed. Literally. 

He hadn't realized he was going to get an impromptu fashion show, however. 

At least his mother had good taste.


End file.
